Attraction for men
by keiskei
Summary: my first fan fic...sasuxnaru with kibaxshino...skul...dorm...love..R
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: ATTRACTION FOR MEN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I can say this is my story.**_

_**Pairing: sasuxnaru**_

_**Author: please read and review. My very first fanfic. ) enjoy!**_

ATTRACTION FOR MEN

Chapter 1 : school , dorm , friend , roommate , erection?

"Neh, okasan why do I have to stay away from u and live in a dorm? I'm only 15, do you really think that I can live on my own?" Naruto asked her mother.

"Naruto, stop complaining and just put your bag in the trunk of the car and besides you're not going to live alone, there would be adults looking after you and the other students as well" replied her mother.

"Do I get my own room?" the blond asked. "Unfortunately there's no more singles available so you'll be staying with a roommate. Didn't I discuss this with you already?" Naruto's mom was scary so he decided not to ask anymore for that was already a cue for him to shut up and stop asking questions.

After a 30 min ride they arrived in Gakuen Subarashii. Naruto was amazed at the size of the school, it was colossal very colossal but what only made him quite depressed was that it was exclusive for boys.

"Neh, okasan why did you enroll me in an exclusive school? This is boring no girls at all." Here, Naruto saw many students bidding farewell to their parents who in 10 months they won't see.

"Stop complaining, this is the best school in the country. At least thank me for letting you study in this school" his mother said while stopping the car for Naruto to take his leave.

Naruto felt quite guilty for not appreciating his mom's effort ever since his dad died when he was 10. "Gomen ne okasan"

"Its okay… okay Naruto you're finally here, gambate ne…take care honey I love you"

"Hai…I'll make you very proud of me okasan. Take care of yourself and grandma"

Naruto sighed. "Naruto show them what you're capable of" he told himself.

As he reached the lobby he saw many teachers greeting the students asking for their name and giving them their room key. Naruto was amazed with the organization of the place. The school had a system that boys with family's that start from A-E line on this line and so on and so fort. Walking to his line he bumped on a kid… a weird kid, that's what his first impression was for that kid though. I mean why wear clothes with a fury hood. In front of him was a raven haired guy. He sure was a scary looking person. "Yeee…I wish he won't be my roommate." Naruto said quite disgusted with the boy's scary face.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke" said the raven haired guy

"Room D24, that'll be in building 2, 2nd floor." said the teacher who had a scar on his face with his long hair tied up in a ponytail. As soon as Sasuke got his keys (2 keys door and bathroom) he left for his room bringing with him his bag.

"Ohayo! Uzumaki , Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said cheerfully

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, you sure are a cheerful kid. Usually kids are not in the mood to greet teachers because they won't be seeing their parents for quite sometime but you sure are totally different." the teacher said. "Oh, I'm Iruka"

"Ie, I'm as sad as them but I need to be strong for my mother worked so hard for me to study in this school."

"That's very responsible of you Naruto; if I was your mom I'll be very proud of you"

"Hehehe ano Iruka-sensei… the keys for my dorm room" Naruto asked

"Ah! Gomen I totally forgot. Room D24, that'll be in building 2, 2nd floor. You're roommate already came and got his set of keys he might be there already, he's name is Sasuke. Good luck to you. Ja" Iruka said standing up.

"Hai! Arigato Iruka-sensei. Ja" taking his bag and left for his room.

Reaching building 2 he saw the guy who he bumped on him a while ago.

"Oi! You there who's wearing bright orange clothing wait up." The hooded boy shouted.

"Eh?! Is he talking to me?" Naruto thought pointing at himself with a question mark as his facial expression.

"HAIIIII!!" he shouted running after the blond.

" Uhmmm how can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe sorry about a while ago. I was in a rush. I wanted to be first in my room so that I can choose a best spot and I bumped into you. Sorry bout that. I'm Kiba by the way." extending his hand.

"Uhmmm Naruto" reaching for Kiba's hand.

"Looks like we'll be good friends" Kiba grinned.

"I think so too" Naruto said smiling.

"So what room are you in?"

"Room D24"

"Really?! I'm just next door, room D23."

"That's good at least I have a friend near me."

"Let's get going. I'll lead the way since I've been there already"

"Hai"

Walking towards his room Naruto thought about his roommate "Sasuke…Sasuke….Sasuke…where did I hear that name? Oh well, I'll just see him anyway."

"We're here. That's you're room there and I'm just a door away so don't hesitate to talk to me. I'll see you later look like my roommate is here already. Ja!"

Naruto then opened the door and there he saw a silhouette of a person…then he froze.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! It's the creepy raven haired guy." Thought Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then asked "oi…left side or right side?"

Naruto then became aware of the situation then answered "anywhere is good."

"You want to sleep in the floor? Left side, right side?" sarcastically answered by Sasuke

Naruto looked around. He pees in the middle of the night so he'll just have to take the bed near the bathroom "Right side, that fine with you?"

"Whatever…just don't go near my spot. I don't like being disturbed."

"Okay." Naruto answered.

Sasuke and Naruto started unpacking…then Sasuke was done, went to the door and locked it. With that Naruto became confuse. "Why lock the door?" he thought while fixing his study table, " Maybe for privacy. Who cares every body locks their door"(true enough) the Sasuke looked at Naruto then said "Oi, you gay?" Naruto was held aback. "Who you calling gay?!!!!" he yelled. " I was just asking you don't need to be overprotective." Sasuke countered. "I'm not being overprotective, idi..oo" Naruto was stunned "O..oi w-what are y-you d-doing taking of y-your c-c-clothes like t-that?" looking away, blushing. Sasuke looked at him leaving his boxers intact "I'm taking a bath besides you said you're not gay, so its okay to be naked like this you're a guy I suppose?" he said with a smirk, then he walked towards the bathroom leaving the boy behind him very confuse.

"What's with that guy suddenly naked in front of me? That idiot stripping in front of me looking…sexy?" "No! What am I thinking?! I'm going insane. I'm straight. I'm not attracted to that guy or to any guy." He sat down and felt a sting of pain in his pants. He looked down… he was …hard. "Okay. I think I am attracted to him, a little." He groaned at the thoughts his mind was having. "I think I need Kiba to be my friend now." He ran to the door and went to Kiba's room taking his key and locking the door behind him still confused.

It was the beginning of everything…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: ATTRACTION FOR MEN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I can say this is my story.**_

_**Pairing: sasuxnaru**_

_**Author: please read and review. My very first fanfic. ) enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Kib-…" Naruto shouted but didn't finished it. He thought to himself that Kiba might dislike him if he really had an attraction for men. He turned around and decided to go back to his room.

"Oi Naruto!" Naruto jumped as Kiba shouted his name from behind him.

"Did you call me? I thought I heard your voice calling my name."

"Ah, hai. But its okay I got it fixed already." The blond replied

" what did you fix?"

"just things…"

"ah…ok…by the way I want you to meet someone" kiba said grabbing the blond as he led him to his room.

As they entered the room Naruto caught sight of a guy standing in front of a mirror looking at his self and was wearing a white shirt and pair of jeans and shades. The guy looked at him.

"Kiba who's that guy with you?" the guy asked

"Shino this is Naruto a friend of mine. He was the guy I was talking about. Naruto this is Shino my boyfriend" the brunette said enthusiastically.

"Boyfriend?" Naruto wondered.

"Hehehe Gomen I forgot to tell you I'm gay. Do you dislike gays?" Kiba asked worrying if naruto does not like him anymore as a friend.

"Ie …they're okay." Naruto replied but at the back of his mind "Kiba's gay? And I worried a lot about him not liking me if I was really one?! Damn this life!" then he suddenly froze and blushed seeing Shino already half naked, he looked away. Kiba noticed running toward Shino and hugging him.

"Oi Naruto, Shino is mine remember that!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto and Shino were shocked.

"O-oi I-I'm not g-gay" Naruto countered. "I-I th-think" he continued bowing his head down.

"Huh?" the couple said in unison.

"Well it's the truth I really don't know. I just had the thoughts when…" Kiba and Shino sat together on the bed while Naruto pulled a chair to sit on as he told them what happened in his room.

After telling the couple what happened. Shino started licking Kiba's ears.

"O-oi Shi-no, Na-Naruto's in front of…of us" Kiba moaned as Shino lick him on the neck.

"His story made me horny. Naruto just watch. This'll be way to find out if you're gay. If you think you're one come join us here." Shino said as he pulled down Kiba's boxers.

Naruto swallowed his saliva.

Shino knelt down and sucked Kiba's cock at the same time placing his hand at the base, movements synchronized with his head.

"Aahh Na-Naruto go-gomen he's a-ahh bold k-kind of g-guy" Kiba said in between pants.

"What's this I can't get my eye's off this sight?!" Naruto thought, still confused but was quite sure of the answer already…in short in denial.

"Aaaahh!!! Shiiiinoooo!!" shouted Kiba as he came in Shino's mouth. Shino on the other hand swallowed it selfishly.

"So Naruto what do you think?" Shino asked while wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I guess so…" Naruto said bowing his head.

"Oi, nothing to be ashamed of be proud to be one." Kiba exclaimed.

"H-Hai…I think I'll go back to my room." Naruto said leaving the couple behind.

"Oi Kiba you knew he was gay?" Shino asked.

"Of course I knew why do you think I'll be friend him."

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I smelled it." Kiba said with a grin.

_**Naruto's room**_

"Huh? He's not here." Naruto said heading to his side of the room. "I can't believe I'm gay…"Naruto thought then in an instant the door opened and Sasuke went in, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then took of his clothes until he was only in his black boxers.

Naruto gulped. He just stared. "…lights." Sasuke waaved a hand in front of Naruto's face. "Oi! Are you listening?" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I said if you're done with your night habits turn off the lights." Sasuke repeated.

"Ok." Naruto replied, blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: ATTRACTION FOR MEN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I can say this is my story.**_

_**Pairing: sasuxnaru**_

_**Author: please read and review. My very first fanfic. ) enjoy!**_

Chapter 3 : Revelation

A month has passed and the same thing happened every single day, Sasuke doing his thing while Naruto gets hard and blushes.

It was near night when Kiba talked about Naruto's issue again…

"Why don't you just tell him? I mean you get along with each other and he became your best friend in less than a month." asked Kiba.

"I don't think he's gay and besides we're room mates." Naruto replied.

"Just kiss him right away it won't hurt. I mean you won't lose anything. You'll even gain something." Kiba grinned

"Maybe but if I did that it might jeopardize our friendship…Ei Kiba I'll go to my room already. I think I'll go shower. Ja"

"OK…See you"

Naruto approach his door when he saw Sasuke going out. He blushed at the sight of the guy he loves.

"Naruto! There you are…I've been looking for you. I need you to do me a favor." Sasuke said.

"Sure." Naruto replied as they head back in their room but when they reached the room Naruto stopped by the door leaning against it. Sasuke noticed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Sasuke…" lowering his head, eyes covered by his very blond bangs.

"Yes?"

"I…I…" He then grabbed Sasuke's shirt pushing him against the cold wall and giving him a bruising kiss but none of the less a kiss with his love in it. Sasuke's eyes shot open. "He's kissing me..." He thought then touched Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then became aware of it. He backed of "Fuck, so-sorry I'm really a dobe." ran towards the bathroom when a hand suddenly grabbed him. He stopped. Then he was pulled by Sasuke face to face.

"I hate you. You let me wait." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's face with his hand and gave Naruto a slow but passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked but still complied and kissed back.

He shivered at Sasuke's kiss. Naruto opened his mouth and without consent Sasuke placed his tongue in, Naruto's tongue just reacted to Sasuke's as if they knew each other long ago. Sasuke's hands pressed him closer and changed their position. Now Naruto was pressed by the wall. Sasuke just pressed his body closer to Naruto rubbing his erection to Naruto's. Naruto jumped and broke the kiss for air but still their body in contact.

"Hah…hah…hah…Naruto…let me fuck you." whispered Sasuke to Naruto's right ear then licking it.

"Sure…hah...hah..." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the bed. "Wait lets combine it first." suggested Sasuke.

"Okay" Naruto replied.

After doing so Sasuke took off his shirt and shorts leaving his boxers on. Naruto laid on the bed only on his boxers. Sasuke kissed him on the lips while rubbing his ass on the blonde's rock hard cock. The blond got nervous. "Sasuke, are sure you want me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped because of the question. "I've wanted you since the day I met you." Naruto pulled Sasuke down and hugged him hard which made Sasuke shock.

"I want you too, very much" Naruto said switching their position making Sasuke lie down the bed. Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips, and then licked his jaw, then sucking the vein on the raven's neck making him moan. Then he sucked on Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke was in oblivion because of the pleasure that came on him. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked back with half lidded eyes. He then kissed the raven at the same time taking of both their boxers. They groaned as the air hit their exposed cocks.

Naruto crawled down licked the tip of Sasuke's cock.

"Na-Naru…to stop…stop teasing …me" Sasuke panted. With this request he took Sasuke's in his mouth soaking it with his saliva to make it easier. The blonde sucked up and down while his hand pumped the base, creating a rhythm.

"Aaaahhhh…its hot….your tongue" Sasuke panted. His fingers gripped at the sheet while his parted legs spread and stretched at intervals as the pleasure rode his body. His chest and stomach flared when he breathe deeply and quickly. It was an amazing sight for Naruto and the sound that Sasuke made went straight to the blondes cock making it ache because of its hardness.

Naruto knew Sasuke was near his limit. He stopped sucking Sasuke's cock making Sasuke groan and was quite disappointed. He wanted to taste his lover but thought that he wants him in him.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked annoyed still panting. I mean who won't be.

"Shhhhhh" was all Naruto's reply, then he positioned himself on top of Sasuke. "I want to ride you." Naruto said "You're quite big Sasuke but I want you in me. Since I don't have lube or condom I think rough is okay."

"Naruto you'll get…ah!" Sasuke shouted

"Hah…hah…hah…"Naruto panted as he placed Sasuke in him with one press.

"You…you… okay?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"Yeah" Naruto said. The sudden tightness was a shock to the raven, and for a moment, he thought he was going to come without having done anything. But he found this was not the case as Naruto began to ride on his still hard cock," Sasuke... " he cried out as a few tears fell from his eyes. Naruto then took his ignored cock and pumped it back and forth. "Aaahhh….there!" as Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate. It wasn't long before Naruto shot his seed together with Sasuke shouting each other's name. Naruto collapsed beside Sasuke panting. "I love you" Naruto said

"I love you more" Sasuke said

"Me too…" Naruto responded as they drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: ATTRACTION FOR MEN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I can say this is my story.**_

_**Pairing: sasuxnaru**_

_**Author: please read and review. My very first fanfic. ) enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: happiness.

When Naruto awakened he felt a sting on his back and remembered the lovely night that happened and by the pain he knew it wasn't a dream.

"You're awake… you stink." Sasuke stated.

"Ohayo" Naruto responded.

"Ohayo." Sasuke replied.

Naruto rose from lying down and straddled on Sasuke's lap. "Let's eat with Kiba and Shino together."

"Hai, but we need to bathe first, we smell like sex."

Naruto just laughed "It's your fault I stink this way and you don't smell any better"

"Let's take a bath together" Sasuke suggested

"Hai!" Naruto replied

They both stood up and headed to the bathroom. Naruto twitched as he walked.

"You okay?" Asked Sasuke

"Yeah just a little pain,"

As they showered together Sasuke started kissing Naruto's neck.

"You can't seriously be horny again," Naruto laughed.

"Hmm," Sasuke said happily. Naruto's breath caught, and he put a hand out on the wall to steady himself. Skin slid over skin, hot and slick, down past his pelvis. Fingers threaded around his shaft, tickling his balls before stroking down. Naruto leaned back against the slim chest behind him, shivering at the feel of a semi-familiar hand sliding over sensitive skin. He could feel the other man rapidly getting hard, and Sasuke thrust slowly, up against Naruto and back again.

"Sasuke…"Naruto moaned.

"I want to fuck you again but I want it my way now you forced yourself last night. We'll be doing it with lube." Sasuke said

"You kept sex things in our bathroom and didn't tell me last night?" Naruto asked, mind fraying suddenly as that hand slid to his ass and down, sliding against skin.

"I keep soap in our bathroom," Sasuke said against his neck.

"Nervous?" asked Sasuke. A finger rubbed against Naruto's sensitive flesh, sliding between tight muscles.

Naruto jumped and started to say something sarcastic, then took a deep breath. He felt Sasuke brush against the ring of muscle, and swallowed. "Yeah."

"Relax." The hand that wasn't rubbing against him dragged along his spine, hitting nerve clusters.

Naruto's eyes widened as his muscles lost a good chunk of their tension. "That's just cheating . . ." he stopped talking when a finger slid into him. Everything locked up again, and the hand he had braced against the wall scratched as if it had claws.

That finger was large and inside him and--

"Relax,"

The finger pushed farther in, and Naruto had to stop his body from trying to push it back out again. It made his stomach flutter as the muscles tried to tighten. He felt water sloshing around his ankles, and caught his breath when Sasuke's finger withdrew before pushing back in. Farther this time, he thought, easing in and out steadily. He tracked it as if that might make everything better, doing his best to think about the details and less about what was happening as a whole.

"Sasuke just go in me" Naruto begged.

There was a pause, and then he felt Sasuke's dick against him. Naruto took another breath, and a second. The head bumped, and fingers spread Naruto, and then something big was pushing at him.  
Very big, he realized. Yeah, when they did it without it really felt big but maybe now that Sasuke is doing it in a slow manner it really feels much bigger. It was--Naruto closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to breathe, feeling his body stretch. It was heavy and large and still stretching him and thrusting in-- He closed his eyes and focused on relaxing, focused on the strange almost-good sensation that fluttered through his stomach, and tried not to think about how very invasive that felt, and the way it did, actually, hurt. He pushed back.

Sasuke pulled back, and Naruto's body almost sagged in relief, until the raven pushed back in, and--it felt just as big as it had the first time, but Naruto was used to the battle and managed to stay relaxed. It didn't hurt. He wasn't sure how it felt, except strange, and stretching him, and disturbingly filling. His body pulled, and heat spidered up his spine and over his stomach. Sasuke thrust again, and each time it got a little bit better, still strange, and he just knew he was going to be sore after, but he could stand this for right now. His muscles were shaking in a pleasant way, and--  
Naruto yelped and slammed his other hand against the wall in front of him, knees giving out suddenly as nerves fired throughout his body, dragging pleasure through his stomach and straight down to his groin.  
Naruto froze, an arm tightening around the other man's waist. "Naruto?"  
Naruto shuddered, blinking dumbly at the tiles before him. "Do--do that again." Until they were in a rhythm and finally Sasuke released with joy wrapping his arms around his lover. After their second make out they washed thoroughly and went to change but Sasuke stopped Naruto. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You're still hard. You didn't come when we did it in the bathroom, didn't you?"

"Ie…I just let you come." that was Sasuke's cue so kneeled and grabbed Naruto's cock and sucked on it hard which made Naruto jumped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted then the door flung open. It was Kiba and Shino.

"Oh!" the couple said together.

"Ah! Kiba, Shino it's not what you think!" Naruto said. Sasuke stood up.

"Excuse Naruto. He's still shy."

"Hahahaha" Kiba laughed "nice one Sasuke , Naruto go on with that! Good luck" He said with a grin.

"Hmmm Naruto, Sasuke if you want to have a double sex we're just beside your room" Shino suggested.

"Thanks Shino but I want to keep Naruto for my own for a while."

"Hmn" Shino replied going out with Kiba locking the door.

"Now where were we" Sasuke said with a grin kissing Naruto on the lips and knelt again.

_**FIN**_

_**Waaaahhh. Finally done. Please read and review. Tnx**_

_**If you want me to add another chapter with the double sex just tell me. XD R&R…plz**_


End file.
